Kizoku
by Ankoku No Ojou-sama
Summary: Tras estar sumergidos en un sueño de 820 años, dos jóvenes despiertan en Tokio del siglo XXI. Sin conocimientos sobre esta nueva era se reencuentran con unas conocidas y comienzan una nueva vida. Parejas: Personaje X OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
- El Manhwa de Noblesse es escrito por Son Jae Ho e ilustrado por Lee Gwang Su. Por lo que no me pertenece a mí.  
- El Anime/Manga de Katekyo Hitman Reborn es propiedad de Amano Akira.

Advertencias:  
- Universo Alterno.  
- Crossover.  
- Muerte de varios personajes.

* * *

Kizoku

Tras estar sumergidos en un sueño de 820 años, dos jóvenes despiertan en Tokio del siglo XXI.

Sin conocimientos sobre esta nueva era se reencuentran con unas conocidas y comienzan una nueva vida.

Sin embargo, pronto descubrirán que el mundo no es lo que era, la humanidad ha cambiado y desconocen muchas cosas sobre la tecnología moderna. Por si fuera poco el aprender a adaptarse a su entorno y una extraña organización hace acto de aparición, causándole más de un dolor de cabeza.

Aunado al hecho de que se ven involucrados en el Mundo de la Mafia.

.

* * *

Esta sería la trama del Fanfic y como verán estoy reclutando OC's para el mismo, pero estos estarán un poco condicionados.

1.- No deseo que su personalidad sea tan fría, indiferente y distante. Se me dificulta mucho trabajar con ellas

2.- De preferencia que no sean puras mujeres, pero tampoco digo que vaya a ser Yaoi. Aun no se me da escribirlo, pero si eligen que su OC sea hombre; recuerden que el anime cuenta con una que otra chica agradable.

3.- La tecnología: al estar dormidos no saben mucho acerca de esta por lo cual tendrán dificultades para poder acostumbrarse a esta (esto es para la nobleza). Los nobles están al tanto pero aun así no la suelen usar mucho, mas en las armas. Los humanos modificados, ellos si contaran con lo último en esta rama.

4.- Que su pareja de preferencia no sea de la Primera Generación, no hallo un buen motivo para revivirlos. Creo que me servirán más muertos.

5.- Todos los OC's sin excepción poseen una velocidad, fuerza y agilidad muy superior a la de los humanos. Por tal motivo serán algo más fuertes que los personajes de KHR, así que no se sorprendan.

6.- Tsuna y los chicos de su edad apenas iniciaran la Preparatoria, asi que si desean escojer a alguno de ellos... Tengan en cuanta la edad. De igual forma, los humanos modificados deben tener mas de 18 años y esto es debido a que necesitan experiencia; muy jovenes no me sirven.

Si están dispuestas a seguir estas condiciones, adelante pueden continuar y mandarme su ficha. Pero si las condiciones no son de su agrado, son libres de ignorar esto y si así lo desean darle seguimiento al fic.

¡Gracias!

* * *

.

.

La Nobleza (Noblesse)

Los Noblesse son una raza de gente noble, elegante y potente, que protege a los seres humanos contra los depredadores desde el principio del tiempo, debido a su incapacidad de hacer caso omiso de la masacre de los seres humanos débiles e indefensos. El título de "Noblesse" fue dado a dos personas, pero su significado se ha extendido para incluir a otros pueblos nobles y poderosos que siguen el mismo código de honor. Los nobles parecen compartir un poder común: el control de la mente y los ojos rojos carmesí. La gente de la Unión Europea ha pensado que son los seres superiores de la raza de los vampiros.

. . .

Nobleza:

Vacantes: Llenas

Ocupado/Hibari

Ocupado/?

. . .

Nobles:

Vacantes: Dos

Líder de Clan:

Sin ceremonia de edad: Ocupado/M-21

Sin ceremonia de edad:

Arma Alma:  
El arma alma es un símbolo de los lideres de sangre pura del clan, solo puede ser utilizada por el líder de un clan.  
Como su nombre indica, contiene las almas. El alma de los líderes del clan, en otras palabras los poderes de los líderes.  
Ellos lo llaman arma alma porque el líder anterior puede dejar su alma en el arma cuando muere, como parte de la herencia del heredero de sangre.  
El arma alma contiene las almas de los antecesores y se vuelve más poderosa con cada generación.

El arma que elijan debe ser lanzas, espadas o alguna que sea antigua, nada de tecnología.

- - - - - - O - - - - - -

La Organización "Unión" (los malos de la historia)

La Organización / Unión es una organización secreta especializada en los estudios, investigaciones y experimentos con seres humanos vivos para la obtención de más poderes sobrehumanos. El proceso de cada experimento ha demostrado ser muy doloroso y tortuoso. La organización no tiene un nombre y se llama a menudo "la Organización" o "La Unión" de manera intercambiable.

Los seres humanos modificados por experimentos

Los seres humanos modificados son seres humanos que fueron sometidos a experimentos por la Unión con el fin de obtener más poder, por lo general sin su consentimiento. Experiencias exitosas suelen ser mucho más potentes y estable que los experimentos fallidos, y los experimentos fallidos son a menudo desechados. Los experimentos fallidos solían ser los primeros que fueron probados en humanos, por lo que la tecnología utilizada en ellos no es tan avanzada como el del tipo utilizado en los experimentos posteriores, los más exitosos. Estos seres humanos modificados han demostrado ser mucho más poderoso que un ser humano normal. Los experimentos con éxito tienen la capacidad de transformar sus cuerpos, lo que aumenta su poder aún más.

. . .

Unión:

Vacantes: Cuatro

Mayor: Ocupado/Reborn.

Subordinado especializado en explosivos:

Subordinado especializado en tecnología:

Subordinado especializado en cuerpo a cuerpo:

Subordinado especializado en armas de fuego:

. . .

Nombre:

Edad:

Apariencia física:

Personalidad:

Pareja:

Arma:

Especialidad:

Llama:

Datos curiosos:

* * *

Consejos:  
- Si desean apartar un lugar y algún personaje como pareja para luego mandarme la ficha vía PM, hagan el favor de escribir en el review lo que desean.  
- También de preferencia lean los reviews para así enterarse de los puestos ocupados.  
- No aceptare ningún PM que no se registre en un review antes.  
- Si es posible lean el manhwa de "Noblesse" y así le podrán entender mejor a la trama. Aunque si ya lo han leido, pueden pedir a algun personaje de ahi; menos a Rai-nim o a Franki...


	2. Chapter 2 Lista Incompleta

¡Vamos Chicos/Chicas!

¿No hay nadie mas que se anime a participar?

Ultima plaza disponible! oOo

.

* * *

Disclaimer:  
- El Manhwa de Noblesse es escrito por Son Jae Ho e ilustrado por Lee Gwang Su. Por lo que no me pertenece a mí.  
- El Anime/Manga de Katekyo Hitman Reborn es propiedad de Amano Akira.

Advertencias:  
- Universo Alterno.  
- Crossover.  
- Muerte de varios personajes.

* * *

Kizoku

Tras estar sumergidos en un sueño de 820 años, dos jóvenes despiertan en Tokio del siglo XXI.

Sin conocimientos sobre esta nueva era se reencuentran con unas conocidas y comienzan una nueva vida.

Sin embargo, pronto descubrirán que el mundo no es lo que era, la humanidad ha cambiado y desconocen muchas cosas sobre la tecnología moderna. Por si fuera poco el aprender a adaptarse a su entorno y una extraña organización hace acto de aparición, causándole más de un dolor de cabeza.

Aunado al hecho de que se ven involucrados en el Mundo de la Mafia.

.

* * *

Esta sería la trama del Fanfic y como verán estoy reclutando OC's para el mismo, pero estos estarán un poco condicionados.

1.- No deseo que su personalidad sea tan fría, indiferente y distante. Se me dificulta mucho trabajar con ellas

2.- De preferencia que no sean puras mujeres, pero tampoco digo que vaya a ser Yaoi. Aun no se me da escribirlo, pero si eligen que su OC sea hombre; recuerden que el anime cuenta con una que otra chica agradable.

3.- La tecnología: al estar dormidos no saben mucho acerca de esta por lo cual tendrán dificultades para poder acostumbrarse a esta (esto es para la nobleza). Los nobles están al tanto pero aun así no la suelen usar mucho, mas en las armas. Los humanos modificados, ellos si contaran con lo último en esta rama.

4.- Que su pareja de preferencia no sea de la Primera Generación, no hallo un buen motivo para revivirlos. Creo que me servirán más muertos.

5.- Todos los OC's sin excepción poseen una velocidad, fuerza y agilidad muy superior a la de los humanos. Por tal motivo serán algo más fuertes que los personajes de KHR, así que no se sorprendan.

6.- Tsuna y los chicos de su edad apenas iniciaran la Preparatoria, asi que si desean escojer a alguno de ellos... Tengan en cuanta la edad. De igual forma, los humanos modificados deben tener mas de 18 años y esto es debido a que necesitan experiencia; muy jovenes no me sirven.

Si están dispuestas a seguir estas condiciones, adelante pueden continuar y mandarme su ficha. Pero si las condiciones no son de su agrado, son libres de ignorar esto y si así lo desean darle seguimiento al fic.

¡Gracias!

* * *

.

.

La Nobleza (Noblesse)

Los Noblesse son una raza de gente noble, elegante y potente, que protege a los seres humanos contra los depredadores desde el principio del tiempo, debido a su incapacidad de hacer caso omiso de la masacre de los seres humanos débiles e indefensos. El título de "Noblesse" fue dado a dos personas, pero su significado se ha extendido para incluir a otros pueblos nobles y poderosos que siguen el mismo código de honor. Los nobles parecen compartir un poder común: el control de la mente y los ojos rojos carmesí. La gente de la Unión Europea ha pensado que son los seres superiores de la raza de los vampiros.

. . .

Nobleza:

Vacantes: Llenas

Ocupado/Hibari

Ocupado/?

. . .

Nobles:

Vacantes: Llenas

Líder de Clan: Ocupado/Mukuro

Sin ceremonia de edad: Ocupado/M-21

Sin ceremonia de edad: Ocupado/Xanxus

Arma Alma:  
El arma alma es un símbolo de los lideres de sangre pura del clan, solo puede ser utilizada por el líder de un clan.  
Como su nombre indica, contiene las almas. El alma de los líderes del clan, en otras palabras los poderes de los líderes.  
Ellos lo llaman arma alma porque el líder anterior puede dejar su alma en el arma cuando muere, como parte de la herencia del heredero de sangre.  
El arma alma contiene las almas de los antecesores y se vuelve más poderosa con cada generación.

El arma que elijan debe ser lanzas, espadas o alguna que sea antigua, nada de tecnología.

- - - - - - O - - - - - -

La Organización "Unión" (los malos de la historia)

La Organización / Unión es una organización secreta especializada en los estudios, investigaciones y experimentos con seres humanos vivos para la obtención de más poderes sobrehumanos. El proceso de cada experimento ha demostrado ser muy doloroso y tortuoso. La organización no tiene un nombre y se llama a menudo "la Organización" o "La Unión" de manera intercambiable.

Los seres humanos modificados por experimentos

Los seres humanos modificados son seres humanos que fueron sometidos a experimentos por la Unión con el fin de obtener más poder, por lo general sin su consentimiento. Experiencias exitosas suelen ser mucho más potentes y estable que los experimentos fallidos, y los experimentos fallidos son a menudo desechados. Los experimentos fallidos solían ser los primeros que fueron probados en humanos, por lo que la tecnología utilizada en ellos no es tan avanzada como el del tipo utilizado en los experimentos posteriores, los más exitosos. Estos seres humanos modificados han demostrado ser mucho más poderoso que un ser humano normal. Los experimentos con éxito tienen la capacidad de transformar sus cuerpos, lo que aumenta su poder aún más.

. . .

Unión:

Vacantes: Tres

Mayor: Ocupado/Reborn.

Subordinado especializado en explosivos: Ocupado/Belpehgor

Subordinado especializado en tecnología: Ocupado/Gokudera.

Subordinado especializado en cuerpo a cuerpo: Ocupado/Enma.

Subordinado especializado en armas de fuego:

. . .

Nombre (corto y sin apellidos):

Edad:

Apariencia física:

Personalidad:

Pareja:

Arma:

Especialidad (la que resta):

Llama:

Datos curiosos:

* * *

Consejos:  
- Si desean apartar un lugar y algún personaje como pareja para luego mandarme la ficha vía PM, hagan el favor de escribir en el review lo que desean.  
- También de preferencia lean los reviews para así enterarse de los puestos ocupados.  
- No aceptare ningún PM que no se registre en un review antes.  
- Si es posible lean el manhwa de "Noblesse" y así le podrán entender mejor a la trama. Aunque si ya lo han leido, pueden pedir a algun personaje de ahi; menos a Rai-nim o a Franki...

.

* * *

Los personajes apartados hasta ahora son, de...

Katekyo Hitman Reborn:

- Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- Hibari Kyoya.

- Rokudo Mukuro.

- Gokudera Hayato.

- Reborn.

- Dino Cavallone.

- Xanxus.

- Belphegor.

- Enma.

Noblesse:

- M-21.

- Rajak.


End file.
